"Out of pain, beauty will come."
by Marz Teller
Summary: Ron comforts Harry soon after the end of GOF, one thing lead to another...oh yeah SLASH!


Rating: (hard)PG-13
    
    Paring: Guess.
    
    Summery: Last night of 4th year...
    
    Hello, you guys. Here a fic for ya'll. Believe it or not I got the 
    
    idea when I started to read the "Platform 9 and 3/4ths" fic 
    
    by `punkzelldincht',so thank you. It's short, but sweet, just how I 
    
    wanted it. It got kinda… out of hand. But I got it back on course. 
    
    So, let me know what you think, and enjoy.
    
    Oh, remember, this has been spell checked but not Beta-ed, so be 
    
    gentle. I wrote this twenty minuets ago.
    
    ==============================================================
    
                  "Out of pain will come beauty..."
    
                   I found Harry sitting alone in the common room. This was 
    
    uncommon (heh, heh) especially because it was the night before we 
    
    were to leave Hogwarts for the summer. "Harry?" I asked, he didn't 
    
    move, he seemed lost in thought. 
    
                   I took the seat next to him and said nothing. I sat there 
    
    watching him for a while; he still didn't seem to notice me. "Harry?" 
    
    I said much softer and reached out my hand to Harry's shoulder. Harry 
    
    jumped, which made me jump and he looked at me, seeing me for the 
    
    first time since I entered the room ten minutes ago.  
    
                   "Oh, hi." He said, still looking down at his shoeless 
    
    feet. "How ya holding up?" I asked, not realizing how stupid it 
    
    sounded until it escaped my lips. I was almost grateful when he said 
    
    nothing. It was then I realized I still had my hand on his shoulder 
    
    and I removed it a bit too quickly. Harry looked at me and I nearly 
    
    burst into tears and his expression. 
    
                   I put my hand back into it's proper place on Harry's 
    
    shoulder, suddenly feeling I would do anything to make him feel 
    
    better. "Harry… I…." 
    
                   It was if the floodgates had been opened Harry threw himself 
    
    on be, his arms around me, sobbing silently into my shoulder. I was 
    
    suddenly reminded of Winkey sobbing in the school kitchens. I 
    
    suddenly felt very awkward, but I put a comforting hand on his back 
    
    anyway. "I-It's all my fault…" 
    
                   "No, no Harry… it's…" I tried to find the words, but nothing 
    
    came. I just held him and for now that seemed to be enough. "It'll 
    
    never be the same," he said. 
    
    "What?" I asked
    
    "This… all of this, we…" 
    
    "Shhh," I whispered, stroking his hair.  "It'll be all right, Harry.
    
    It'll be all right."
    
    I kissed his forehead.  I don't know what made me do it.  I kissed his
    
    forehead, then his cheeks, tasting his tears. He continued to cry and 
    
    continued to hold on to me.
    
    Our lips touched gently at first, almost accidentally -- and then 
    
    suddenly, we were kissing each other with desperate passion, our 
    
    tongues sliding into each others' mouths – our arms pulling each 
    
    other closer. I don't know where it came from, but suddenly we were 
    
    locked into a tight, impossible, passionate embrace, kissing wildly.
    
    Naturally, we reached for each others' groins.
    
    As neither of us were wearing anything but pajamas access was rather 
    
    easy and before I knew it I felt Harry's hand… Er... down there…in 
    
    there, rather. Don't get me wrong I was doing my fair share of 
    
    exploring too. But… then I stopped. 
    
    It didn't feel right. What with Harry crying and all. In my opinion, 
    
    the hardest thing in the world if to kiss first. And I had done that. 
    
    A wall had been broken through tonigh and that was enough for now. 
    
                   "Ron?" Harry said softly, as if he was afraid I would 
    
    suddenly push him off. His hand was still down the front of my pants. 
    
    I looked in his eyes, the blank stare was now replaced with one of 
    
    fear and hope…
    
     "Harry maybe we shouldn't do this..." his expression dropped, I 
    
    didn't have the heart (or, with his hand where it was, the will) to 
    
    stop here "…right here, or, uh, now."  Harry smiled, the first real 
    
    smile I had seen from him in a while.   
    
    "Yeah, I guess not." Harry said, removing his hand with a final 
    
    grope. We sat in silence for a while and composed ourselves. "Ron?" 
    
    he said, looking up again. "Can we talk?" 
    
                   We talked for a very long time afterward. About Cedric, about 
    
    You-Know-Who, about it all. We didn't sleep until five thirty in the 
    
    morning, and then had to wake two hours later. It was worth it, Harry 
    
    doesn't get the look anymore. And we're… Er… closer…


End file.
